A Heart Warming Christmas
by Dude492
Summary: When Liepard's Master stops giving her attention, she makes her christmas wish to have her Master spend time with her, her wish comes true... at a cost. Liepard X Human, F X M (Lemons)


_**A/N: A small Lemon for Christmas 2013, hope you like it and Merry Christmas! (P.S: What's your New year's Resolution? I can't choose between doing more workouts or catching more shinies :/ )**_

I was putting up the Decorations for Christmas as Liepard came in to nap on my chair.

"Hey Liepard." I said in my cheeriest voice to which I got a hiss for a reply, I honestly don't know what's wrong with her, I got her few months ago after a friend caught me one for my 21st and because I was all alone in Luminose City she thought I needed something to keep me company while I painted.

"Liep, Liepard." She nagged as started scratching the chair in impatience.

"Oh sorry Liepard, I must have gotten distracted." I apologized as it leapt off the couch and followed me to the Kitchen, scratching the ends of my Sweatpants as I felt through the fridge before pulling out her Tinned Tuna and feeding it into her bowl before I went to my room to sleep, after all, I spent all day setting up my apartment for Christmas tomorrow and I was pretty tired, I pulled the sheets off and fell asleep in my old clothes.

**-In the living room-**

"Master… Why don't you stroke me anymore like when you finished putting those colours together?" I asked out loud, hoping that somehow Master would tell me through his sleep, 'Sure I have to nag a little so I can remind him but that's not a bad thing right?... Maybe I have get him to pat me myself' I thought as I bounded up the steps with my cat paws keeping me quiet as I approached Master's room, it was dark with only cracks in the blinds allowing to see as I approached the foot of Master's bed, the cushions looking high as I guessed to see if I'd make it.

"I might have to back up a little to make the jump." I muttered to myself before moving backwards and then l leaped onto the foot of his bed as he slept deeply, the sheets jagged across his dirty workshirt, I huffed 'You're making me mad Master, making me have to work this much for your attention.' I thought in anger as I clawed the sheets before resting on his waist and pulling his hand on top of my back as it laid there heavily, not moving like it did when he stroked my fur, I started to feel tears come out of my eyes.

"Master!" I cried as he laid motionless in his sleep.

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore master?! Don't you care about me?!" I shouted but he only twisted and turned slightly in his sleep.

"Arceus, please show me what I have to do to make Master love me again…" I quietly prayed, but after a few seconds, nothing happened, I fell flat on his stomach.

"Not even on Christmas eve my wish comes true…" I muttered as I watched him sleep before the side of his mouth twitched in a grin for a second before I felt something tap my hind legs, I jumped in response to the mystery tap only to see a large lump under Master's pants.

"Is… Is this a Present to make Master like me again?" I wondered aloud as I tried to open it but the present had nowhere to open from until my paws kicked a thick strip of his pants.

"Aha, it's a flap present!" I realized as I lifted the tab up until something whacked me in the jaw, it was his penis… Was this a joke? Do I have lose my Virginity to him to make him notice me?... Well If he loves me again then fine, he's kinda cute anyway. I gave it a sniff before reeling in disgust, it smelt of 'Lonely nights' and the foreskin was already halfway down the head of the member.

**-3****rd**** Person view-**

"Remember Liepard, You're doing this so you can get Master's attention, everything else hasn't been working so this has to work." She reminded herself before she gave her master's penis a small lick, after smacking her lips in surprise of the salty taste she soon engulfed the head of her master into her mouth and continued until it hit her gag reflex, stopping at her limits of her first time she soon started bobbing her mouth on her master's head with her tongue bumping and sliding around it as her master started to groan and twist as Liepard took it as sign she was doing it right and continued with her small tongue licking his member with long, drool covered licks, before her master gritted his teeth and came onto Liepard's face, webs of white semen draped across her face as she used her paw to scoop some from her naturally pink cat mask and drank it, it tasted salty yet sweet, something she wasn't accustomed too as her master looked at her with wide eyes.

"Liepard… Is this why you've been trying to get attention?" He asked as she nodded reluctantly, half of it was true, she wanted his attention, but not by doing this.

"But master-" He hushed her despite not being able to understand his Liepard.

"I get it now, I can take a break and play with you tomorrow." He compromised as Liepard yet out a happy meow in glee before her mouth bumped into the still erect member she'd sucked only moments ago.

"Liepard… Do want to go all the way?" He asked his Pokemon as she stared at it, she'd heard stories of Pokemon mating with humans, most were in heat or loved their Master or Mistress deeply, she knew her Heat cycle would be soon, so why get used to it?

"Ok." She allowed, she knew he couldn't understand her but he seemed to understand the message perfectly fine as he kissed her at first it was just lips but soon his tongue and hers were swirling and tying each other's before Liepard's smaller lungs had to breathe and she broke off the passionate kiss with her master waiting with his erection throbbing at the slight of her now wet Vagina, excited by the first time experience of sex as he put his erection infront of her as she panicked slightly.

"It's ok Liepard, Pokemon aren't easy to get impregnated." Her Master reassured as she slowed down in relief before he rubbed his penis against her slit.

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded slowly.

"This might hurt." He warned as he slid himself in, her vagina swallowing the whole six inches of man as she flinched and cried in pain while he tried to comfort her with strokes on her ruffled fur, after a while she soon stopped crying and beckoned for him to continue, to which he did, he pushed his hips inwards and slowly slipped back and forth with his penis rubbing the inner walls of her Feline lips as she arched her back in pleasure, the two created a musk of sex with thrust and groan.

"Harder!" She commanded but he couldn't understand her so she dug her claws into his shoulders to show that he was doing it right, in response he gone faster, now pounding his meat into her as their public areas smacked together, creating a solid smack of flesh each time he went it and she meowed in pleasure.

"Liepard! Liepard I'm gonna come!" He panted as Liepard nodded at the sound of him about to release his fluids as she gyrated her small hips faster in combination her lover's pounding, Her master was at a limit and came inside of her as she let out a screech as the semen flowed inside of her, her master pulled his penis out and fell onto his pillow with Liepard shakily walking onto his chest before laid her head on her master's chest, he stroked her out of affection and she gave small but high pitched mewls everytime until they fell asleep together on Christmas eve.

The End.


End file.
